


What Was She Like?

by Noodle_Boi



Category: Johan et Pirlouit | Johan & Peewit, Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gift Giving, Loss of Parent(s), Re-discovering Life Purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Boi/pseuds/Noodle_Boi
Summary: Gerard misses his mother. The King gives him a present to let him feel closer to her.
Relationships: Roi Gérard | King Gerard (Les Schrtroumpfs)/Le Roi | The King (Johan et Pirlouit)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	What Was She Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like The King and Gerard should have interacted more in the show. They would make a great father and son type of story.

Gerard tossed and turned, he couldn’t seem to get to sleep. He had far too much on his mind. His tired legs carried him from his bed to his desk. The desk was messy, covered in papers and unread letters, he didn’t care, he barely used his desk anyway. 

Picking up his favourite quill, he began a letter.

_ ‘Dear Uncle. _

_ I am coming to see you tomorrow. I need you to tell me stories about my mother again. She won't leave my mind.  _

_ I apologise for the inconvenience, but I must hear you describe what she was like to me. I need to hear how much I have in common with her. I need to know if she would have loved me like a child. _

_ Thank You. _

_ Regards, Gerard.’ _

Gerard sent the letter with one of his carrier pigeons. ' _ It should reach him by dawn.'  _ He said to himself.

The King indeed received the letter early in the morning, in fact it was the first thing he was met with when his eyes were open. It sat neatly on a silver plate, placed on his table. He took the letter in his hands, his muscles still too tired to untie the magnificent, blue scroll neatly.

He read the letter and sighed to himself. “Oh, Gerard. I wish you were a little less like her.”

He dressed himself and immediately kneeled down to his bedroom floor. He pulled a small button that blended with the other stones implanted into the cold pavement. Inside of the small compartment was a brass chest, it was no bigger than a bucket. The chest held many of The King’s valuables he wasn’t willing to leave in the hands of anyone else. A few of the belongings that the chest concealed once belonged to Gerard’s mother, one of which was a diary, it had many pieces of writings made especially for Gerard, it was one of the few things that The King managed to save from the hands of his evil siblings who promptly burned all other memorabilia after her death. He also had a small painting of her he knew Gerard would love.

The thought of parting with the objects broke his heart, but he couldn’t leave Gerard empty handed. He could see that the stories of her weren’t enough for the young king anymore.

Gerard visited, as he said he would. He placed himself next to The King like an optimistic child waiting for a prize. 

“I have a present for you, Gerard. Come with me.”

Gerard followed, curious yet terrified about what he was going to be met with at the destination. The King lead him to his study, sitting on the desk was a small package, it was no bigger than a book he would read. It was neatly wrapped but hasty enough that Gerard could tell that The King had done it himself. 

“What is is?” Gerard asked.

“It’s for you to find out,” The King replied.

“What about the story?”

The King shook his head, the small grin on his face still prominent. “Open the package, Gerard.”

He did as he was told and opened the package, his hands working excruciatingly slowly. His bottom lip quivered when he saw a pair of brilliant, ice, blue eyes. He finished unwrapping his gift to see the full portrait of his mother. 

His mother was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her blonde hair seemed to be never ending, falling out of the frame of the painting. Her skin was pale and she had berry pink lips that curved up into a smile. She seemed to share a colour preference with him judging buy her light-blue dress. 

Along with the portrait was a book titled, ‘When My Baby Boy Can Say These Words’. Gerard nearly cried at that moment, he was the baby boy, his mother had written the book just for him. He was loved by her, she thought of him as a son.

“They’re yours now, Gerard. Take care of them. Take care of her.” 

Gerard nodded happily. “I will,” He said, his voice barely a whisper.

On the ride home, Gerard read the book, they were poems, dedicated to him, the person his mother wanted him to be. For once in his life he had a reason to be better than himself, he felt loved. He finally had a connection with his mother, who he could now look at and talk to. His dreams from his childhood had finally come true. Once in a long time, he felt like he truly deserved his spot on the throne, it was gifted to him from the queen before him, his mother.

“I love you, mother,” He whispered.

Through the whistling of the wind through hollow trees, he swore he heard a voice. “I love you too, my precious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put a picture in with this story, but i couldn't figure it out just yet.


End file.
